The present invention relates generally to protective padding or cushions and to protective padding or cushioning systems, and, particularly, to protective padding and padding systems for use in protective helmets.
Although several embodiments of the present invention are discussed in connection with the use thereof as protective pads and/or padding systems in protective helmets, one skilled in the art appreciates that the protective padding and protective padding systems of the present invention have wide applicability for uses other than in connection with protective helmets.
In a number of protective helmets, a webbing system has been used to suspend a helmet shell on the wearer's head. In the case of military helmets, the space between the webbing and the helmet shell (fabricated, for example, from KEVLAR® materials available from DuPont) contributes to the impact performance of the helmet. Additionally, such airspace also facilitates cooling within the helmet.
Webbing suspension systems, however, can result in undesirable pressure points, leading to discomfort. Recently, webbing suspension systems in certain helmets, including certain military helmets, have been replaced by padding systems. For example, in the MICH or ACH combat helmets available from Mine Safety Appliances Company of Pittsburgh, Pa., a plurality of comfort pads of different shapes and sizes can be positioned within the helmet in a configuration determined by the user in accordance with the manufacturer's recommendation. A hook-and-loop type fastening system is, for example, used to removably attach the pads to the interior of the helmet shell. The removable pads provide for a customized fit, improving weight distribution and promoting comfort and balance. The pads also dissipate energy for protection of the user from head trauma. Moreover, the pads provide an airspace between the helmet shell and the user to promote cooling.
Such a padding or cushioning system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,099. That padding or cushioning structure includes a plurality of pads, each having a body-facing side, a spaced load-facing side, and a layered assembly intermediate between the two sides. The layered assembly includes (a) an acceleration-rate-sensitive, cushioning core structure and (b) a fully-jacketing, moisture-proof, non-perforated but gas-permeable barrier layer completely encapsulating the core structure to block completely any flow of moisture from the outside of the pad into the core structure. When under the influence of an elevated, localized, non-atmospheric pressure applied to and on the pad's body-facing side, the acceleration-rate sensitive, cushioning core flows in a manner which tends to dissipate or distribute such pressure. The layered assembly can also include (for example, at least on the body-facing side of the pad, and on the outside of said barrier layer) a moisture-wicking layer operable to wick away moisture presented to the pad on its body-facing side.
In general, pads or cushions for use in protective helmets are preferably lightweight so as to reduce the overall weight of the helmet. The pads should also provide comfort and impact resistance over a wide range of environmental conditions (including, for example, wide ranges of temperature, atmospheric pressure, and moisture). Moreover, such pads should also provide for adequate air movement and heat transfer. Currently available padding systems meet such conditions with varying degrees of success.
It thus remains desirable to develop improved protective padding and protective padding systems.